We'll Make You Feel Better
by xsarahprincess666x
Summary: ONESHOT. LEMON. Tried to keep them in character. I was just leaving The Leaf to forget the deaths once and for all. Then there was an explosion... I live through it, but still a lot more than I bargained for...double the amount rather. POLYANDRY. HET. (Itachi/OC/Deidara)


I stared at darkening sky, watching as stars slowly started to shine their light. I was walking away from the Leaf village, and had been for a couple days now. After losing my family in a battle years ago, people treated me differently, constantly talking like I was a fragile piece of glass. All that did was make my memories of the night they died more prominent, unable to be allowed to forget since it came up almost daily. I really hated that. I needed to get out, get away to forget. Maybe while I am out here the emptiness can be filled. I had no love life back at The Leaf for a the same reason I couldn't forget the deaths; I was treated like glass, and thus no one wanted to date me!

I sigh, stopping my steps to look at the freshly unveiled moon. I was close to getting lost in its serene white sheen, but then the ground beneath me starts shaking violently. _What the hell is going on?_ I think to myself in a panic. There's no fault lines in this area! That's when I see it in the distance; a small ball of light that started growing bigger and bigger. _That's not a ball of light. Fuck no, that's an explosion, it's only about a mile away!_

My feet start pressing into the ground as it fractures around them because of the intense shockwaves. I lift my arms, trying hard to shield my honey colored eyes from the blast. _I have no jutsu's for this!_ Just as my thought ends, I barely have time to screech before a fast moving debris smacks me in the head. I hit the ground, my view going hazy before it all faded to black.

.

.

.

.

"Deidara." I hear a smooth deep voice filling my ears, almost like a whisper.

"What is it Itachi?" I hear another male's voice, noting his annoyed tone.

"It would appear you caught a girl in your blast that wasn't part of our battle." The smooth deep voice spoke again.

I can feel my energy spike as two others land by my sides. I groan in pain and force open my heavy eyes.

"Who? What? Ugghhh!" I mutter. I had a splitting headache after getting knocked out by whatever had hit me and gazillion miles per hour. My gaze lands on two sets of feet and slowly traces them up to two handsome men adorning black cloaks with Japanese red clouds printed on them.

One man was taller. He had long blackish hair with long bangs along the sides of his face, the rest tied back into a low ponytail. He had a serious face, slender yet masculine with stunning, glowing red eyes to contrast with his pale white skin. He was gorgeous. _Speaking of maybe finding something to fill a void…_

The other man was shorter, but not by much. His hair too, was long, only it was golden blond with a fringe hanging down past the length of his soft shaped jaw, and tied into a half ponytail. His eyes were a captivating shade of blue, mimicking the color of the ocean, his skin also milky white. _He is just as gorgeous as his friend! Are they nice?_

"Looks like it, un. What should we do with her?" the one who sounded previously annoyed speaks. I noticed that was the blond speaking.

"I am not sure. Pein shouldn't mind us helping her before continuing our mission. We are ahead of schedule." The one with the smooth voice replies, knowing now he was the one with the dark hair.

"Who are you?" I speak again, attempting to sit up _and_ ignore how absolutely beautiful they were. It had been a couple days since I had last eaten and taking the force of the blast sucked out whatever energy I had to get me to a village.

They suddenly both look down at me. Their eyes seemed to pierce my soul.

"Itachi." Says red eyes.

"Deidara. Who are you, un?" says blue with question.

"Yumeko…" I bite my lip, arms trembling under my own weight as I try to hold myself up, my blood colored tresses hanging long around my dainty face, including the long side swept bangs that were miraculously still tied to the side with a baby pink ribbon. _I know those cloaks. C'mon, remember! Akamaru? No, that's a dog…Aka..something._ It clicks. _Akatsuki!_ I am not in a condition to be battling criminals!

Itachi is suddenly staring with an almost unnoticeable expression of calculation. He had likely saw my face change into one of fear.

"Yes. We are in the Akatsuki." It was like he read my mind. Deidara just stood there grinning with his arms crossed, bursting with confidence.

"Don't kill me, please… I won't tell anyone I saw you, I'll just go, I don't need help!" I hurriedly say. I try to come to a full sit.

"Doesn't look that way, un. You're lucky, we got time so boss man shouldn't mind. Even Itachi here thinks so, just take the help."

"I don't need you! Please stay away, I don't want to be any trouble!" I was just about to make it to sit, but my arms gave out. Itachi had been quick to move though and I fell into his arms rather than the ground. I gasp. "Hey!" I stammer out, as Deidara then grabs my legs, and adjusts me fully into Itachi's cradle hold. _Well, okay, now I am getting abducted._

"You hold her, I gotta steer my bird." Deidara's eyes meet mine, and for a short moment makes my heart flip before his hands… _start eating clay?_ The hands then spit out a bird that grows quickly into one large enough for all of us to fit. I sigh in defeat. I am too weak to struggle to get away, especially against S-Rank criminals… They hop onto the bird and then we take off. _Yep, definitely stuck now T_T_

Wind soaring around us, I look down from Itachi's arms and immediately shudder. We were really high up. I don't like heights, in fact they are horrifying! Next thing I know, my face is hiding against Itachi's firm chest. His eyes cast down at this action. I open my clenched eyes upon feeling the fiery gaze, coming to my senses immediately with a surprised gasp.

"Sorry, I am just really scared of heights!" I say quickly, then go to pull away a bit. A hand however, stops me and my face is then cupped back against his chest again. My cheeks burned red. _Oh man, I must be lonely. I barely know this man yet my heart has never pounded like this before._

"Don't worry about it. Neither of us will let you fall." His voice was empty, but soft this time. "Deidara, come stand here in front of us." He speaks louder.

Deidara glances back, his gorgeous face again pressed into an expression of annoyance. "Why?" he drops his gaze to me, noticing now the fearfulness etched into my face. "I see… you're afraid of heights, un…" his voice and face had both softened. _Great yeah heart, let's like them both, real fucking smart._ He turns and walks over, stopping less than a foot in front of us before turning his back to us and sitting there.

I blushed a deep red. I hadn't been this close to a man in literally ever, yet alone two as gorgeous and dangerous as them. Itachi followed Deidara down to a seat. I sighed with a surprising amount of relief. Already my defenses were dropping. They really don't seem that bad...

My stomach grumbles and I sigh. I forgot for a moment how hungry I was. They both glance at me again. My heart skips beat. _I wish it stop doing that._

"Sorry, I haven't eaten in days…" I say with a small frown. Deidara leans onto his hands and knees, reaching for a black duffle bag. He digs inside then slides back over to me spinning to face me.

"Here." He says holding out 2 rice balls wrapped in nori. I stare at his hand _. Ah man, I don't want to owe them anything! What if they're poisoned?_

"They're safe." He takes bite then holds them out again, and again it seems they could read my mind. They were already being kinder than usual, I didn't want to add to the list. "Do we have to hand feed you, un?" his eyes held a glitter of amusement. I felt Itachi's hands squeeze me gently in reassurance. Snapping my head up to look at him, his red eyes had changed to a rich chocolate brown, and his face held a gentler expression. I smile subtly, turning my head to face Deidara again.

"No! Thank you…" I reach out and grab the food. Upon taking a bite, I realized they were filled with red beans. "Yummy!" I begin eating with more vigor, all but inhaling my food. They both released a soft chuckle. I huff and start pouting. "Don't laugh at me!"

By now Deidara was focusing ahead again, but he tilts his head back to look at me. "Oh? Or what, un?" he teases with a sly grin. "You can't even stand!"

"Shut up, you…uhm..you fart..brain…" _Wow an all time low for my lame insults. Fart brain, really?_ After just blinking at me trying to register what I called him, he busted out laughing.

"You're killing me firecracker!" he says between his cackles, returning his eyes ahead. He sure looked damn hot when he smiled. Itachi whom had been chuckling softly at our interaction suddenly placed his fingertips under my chin, tipping my face to look at him. I flushed as his eyes traced over me, cocking my head around. "Ah, right here." He spoke absently. His fingers moved from my chin to a massive knot on my head. I wince. "Ow!"

"Let me see, it was my fault, un." Itachi freezes for a moment, and glances down at me for a second as if thinking about if he even wanted to do that. It was a fleeting expression, but he then slowly passes me into Deidara's arms. My heart started racing as my cheeks darken.

"Deidara I am fine…" I whisper as he looks at the injury caused by his explosives.

"I did a number I see… I'm sorry." He says. His face held a hint of sorrow. "I wish I knew an ice jutsu so I could at least help reduce the swelling, firecracker."

"Use the ice from our water thermos." Itachi says, reaching into the duffle bag to grab it. He also grabs the baggy that formerly held the rice balls I ate before dipping his fingers into the cup and scooping the ice into the bag. Sealing everything back up he leaned towards Deidara and I. "Relax Yumeko, it's okay." I nod slowly then relax the muscles in my body. I hadn't even realized I was so tensed up. As my face finds Deidara's chest, I feel the ice pack gently rest against my head. Itachi held it there for me and Deidara's grip on me seemed to tighten. I could hear the steady drumming of his heart which was oddly comforting as was his scent of gun powder and cologne.

"Thank you both so much…" I say softly. I can feel their eyes staring at me intently. They didn't speak, though Itachi moved closer. I could smell him now too. He smelled slightly of sweet mint, matching up with his handsome almost sharp features and coldish demeanor. I allow my eyes to peer over at Itachi and immediately they lock with his which had turned back to beautiful red. His eyes were searching and deep, but they stared so intensely I was beginning to feel nervous.

"We're near the closest hideout, un. I am going to take us down." Says Deidara, pulling us out of our thoughts. "Hold her for a second would you, Itachi?"

"Certainly." Again I am passed off. This time Itachi holds me in a supported seated position with my head resting on his shoulder. His palm settles behind my head still holding the ice pack in place. My face instinctively buries into his neck and I embrace the warmth he emitted that was so different than the coldness I felt earlier.

A little strength was building back up in my arms so even as they quaked, I wrapped them around Itachi as tightly as I could muster.

"You really are quite cute." He says in a voice I could barely hear, gently kissing the side of my head. Right after, the bird comes to a halt on the ground. Deidara grabs the duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder while standing.

"We're here, un." He hops off waiting for us in the grass. With that, Itachi stands himself, greatly tightening his grip on me so I don't fall while he too, hops down.

"There are many rooms available. None of the other members are here so you can take your pick." Itachi states walking towards the mouth of a cave. Deidara does some sort of unlocking jutsu and we all head in before it is locked again behind us.

Gazing around I saw the place was huge, but also eerily dark aside from a small few torches. Slowly I peel myself back to look at Itachi with a worried look. "What is troubling you?" I sigh turning bright pink.

"I uh… was hoping to stay with you guys maybe? I don't like the dark." I say embarrassed. _Great, now they know about my height problem and my fear of the dark._ The corners of his lips curve up slightly.

"I don't mind at all. Deidara do you have any qualms with her request?"

"Nah, I don't. Should we borrow Pein's room then? He has a bigger bed. You wanted both of us with you, yeah?"

I nod slowly as he walks up to us. "I will take her back now, Itachi. You've had her most of the trip."

Yet again I am passed into Deidara's strong arms. _Oh man, my heart is bursting again!_

Heat rushes through me suddenly as a hunger for both men began boiling up. _Is it possible to lose your virginity to two men?_

We slowly come up on a king sized bed in separate area from the main room. Itachi lights the room torch as Deidara gently lays me down in the middle of the bed.

"There you go firecracker." His eyes float down mischievously down my body, tracing over my Chinese style mini dress, pink with gold accents and they seemed to hover where my dress stopped.

Before I could ask what he was looking at, both men took off their cloaks laying them on a nearby dresser. My eyes were now glued to them as they continued removing clothing until they were down to boxers. I was blatantly staring, my eyes tracing over their lean, but defined bodies. I noticed a tattoo on Deidara's chest as they began climbing into bed next to me. Before I realized what I was doing, my fingertips reached out, grazing over the area softly. He stopped moving. His sapphire eyes were staring at me intently as he brings a hand to my small wrist. Suddenly I feel a kiss there and squeak in surprise. _Did his hand kiss me?_ I thought while staring at the point of contact.

My eyes look back up to his face, and I could barely make out the gentle smile on his lips. He removes the ice pack and leans over me causing my breath to catch. With only a moment of hesitation he comes down, crashing his lips against mine.

I let out a startled moan as he pulls back, looking still with a lazy smile. I felt the bed next to me starting to slack. Itachi was getting up to leave the room. I noticed the almost disappointed look in his eyes. "Itachi!" I exclaim, my hand catching his wrist. His eyes look back at me with surprise. Deidara then tried to leave thinking that I had been dismissing his kiss, but I hastily pull him back down. "Ah! No you stay too!" he had the same wave of expressions as Itachi; it had started as disappoint, moved to confusion, to realization, then a hungry sort of look.

I tug their arms and they both look at each other then back down to me, smiles now adorning their faces. They were fully facing me now, and I was happy to see them both with smiles on their beautiful lips again. I tug their arms once more and they both come down to laying on their sides right next to me. I interlock my fingers with theirs, clinging tightly. Their heads rested inches away from my face, watching intently. I turn my head and look at Itachi. Without a second thought, I lean over to him and press my lips into his. His eyes flashed red with surprise before they closed and he kissed back. I tighten my grip on Deidara's hand so he knows I didn't forget about him.

I break away from kissing Itachi while panting, the kiss having stolen my breath away. "So you want us both, un." Dei states as he registers the reason for my actions.

"Please try to understand, you're both beautiful, incredible men… I have only known you for a few short hours and you both leave me breathless." They both smile before Deidara quickly leans half over me, tracing my lips with a finger before kissing me with burning passion. I let out a subtle moan as my body awakens, becoming painfully aware of every sensation. While lip locked with Deidara, I had left my neck wide open, and soon I felt Itachi's bangs tickling my face as his lips gently began nibbling on the sensitive skin, his hand finding my upper thigh.

Deidara's hand follows Itachi's in suit, settling on my opposing thigh. My chin is snatched, face turned towards those red eyes. Itachi slams his lips into mine, forcing his tongue between my lips. _Oh, yes. Please don't stop, my new lover's!_ I was screaming in my head.

As if on queue, the mouth on Dei's hand began gently licking my inner thigh causing me to whimper into my kiss with Itachi. It was leaving a trail of fire as it ran further up my legs, leaving mere centimeters between his fingers and the growing heat between my legs.

I break the kiss with Itachi with a groan. "My dress, please take it off! I need to feel…!" I request frantically. They waste no time. They undo the 6 buttons that were off-centered diagonally across my chest and stopping at my waist. They opened it like a robe helping my arms out of the sleeves. I blush now left in a pair of lacy pink thongs with a small bow on each hip, and a matching push up bra.

My face turns multiple shades of pink and red, watching their eyes memorize every curve, every dainty shape, and the breasts I still hid in the bra. The smile never left their lips.

After only a moment longer of them admiring her beauty, they get to work. Itachi moves down and rests between my legs while Deidara crashes our lips together.

My mind starts melting into slush, my skin running hot. Itachi grabs one of my legs, caressing it as his lips begin to softly trailing ghost kisses over the tops of my feet, sliding up my ankles while his hands massage my calf, both lips and hands working up my leg teasingly slow.

Deidara pulls out of the kiss with a final tug on my bottom lip. His eyes were glazed over with several unreadable emotions. He moves down, showering my jaw with light kisses until he reaches my ear. He pokes out his tongue slipping the lobe into his mouth, nibbling it softly, his breathing tickling my neck. I tangle my hands into his blond tresses, losing myself more every second. There are his hands…sliding up my sides…The lips upon his palms follow their trail with kisses and gentle bites, sliding over my bra and continuing their torture in a path along my bra line. I feel one hand begin sucking. "Oh, Dei!" I whimper quietly, as the mouth breaks away leaving a dark love mark in its place.

Itachi's lips kept moving up, creeping over my knee now, while his finger tips drew patterns right below my heat. His knuckle lightly brushed once over the only article blocking him from my wet center, causing me to arch my back into Dei's groping hands. Deidara took the opportunity to unhook my bra, and threw it across the room.

I blushed deeply feeling suddenly very self-conscious. My arms cross over my breasts. They were small, a B at most. Though they were perky, I felt they were inadequate and disappointing.

Deidara noticed the sudden change in my face immediately dove down to capture my pout in his lips framing my body with his arms, before breaking away. "What's wrong my little firecracker?" He whispers in my ear, placing a kiss there before continuing his path down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Itachi asks; he could hear and see everything. "You know you are stunningly beautiful, right?" he continues as if he knew I was battling an issue of lacking self confidence. His hand was now cupping my heat and pressing on it while watching me with a comforting look on his face. Deidara stopped his actions aside from the small circles he began on my hip with his thumb. My face turns deeper red.

"I just thought that… my chest…they're so small I feel like you won't like them." I whine, sounding less like my 22 year old age, and sounding more like a 6 year old.

"Awe, firecracker is that all?" Dei says with a surprisingly bright smile. He then proceeds to grab my arms and yanks them away from my chest, using one hand to pin them above my head at the wrists, leaving me completely exposed. Their eyes trace over them slowly and Dei reaches his head down, lightly kissing one of my nipples then the other. "They are adorable, just like you, yeah." My blond lover says before tracing my nipple with the tip of his tongue. He takes my wrists one hand, reaching with the free one into his clay bag. It begins chewing then rolls out a blob. Moving his other hand now he places the clay over them. They clay wraps itself around my wrists like a rope then glues itself to bed board behind them. He resumes his work taking both nipples into a mouth, while his free hand gripped her throat with a gentle but dominant squeeze.

I whimper, feeling completely helpless, and _really_ wanting the throbbing in my core to be soothed, but Itachi was still teasing me over my panties, rubbing with his palm. He abruptly stops, gripping the lacy number and sliding them off my legs. I was completely open, vulnerable. I was tied up and naked under two S-rank criminals. I felt nervous and shy yet completely exhilarated.

While Deidara continued lovingly playing with my hardened nubs, Itachi spread my legs. He began kissing his way up, slowly. His finger traced the lips of my now exposed core, teasingly close to my sweet spot that was dripping before him. " _Pllleeeaaasse!"_ I plead, feeling his lips curve into a smile against my inner thigh.

"As the little lady wishes." He says in that silky voice. Suddenly the finger slides straight inside of me causing my breath to hitch. "Hmm, Deidara. Our little lady seems to be a virgin." He states. They exchange surprised, smiling glances, then Itachi continues carefully twisting his finger in my core. I whimper. He hits a spot within me that causes my toes to curl and a soft groan to leave my parted lips. Slowly he begins his works moving that finger in and out slowly before adding another, then another. The force was causing my body rock a bit. Pleasure began to boil in my center, building up to something big. "Ah! You guys are so good!" I say breathlessly.

Just when I thought it couldn't be better, Deidara's hand leaves my throat. "Let me help you out, Itachi." He traces the hand down my breasts, grabbing a handful as it licks its way down my tummy, and lower still. _Oh, god._

I struggle against my restraints and inhale sharply as the mouth on his hand finds my swollen clit. "Oh my….god! Please don't stop!"

Itachi continues ramming his fingers in and out my heat, Deidara's tongue lapping and kissing at my sensitive nub.

Pleasure begins building rapidly, small explosions bubbling within my core. I cry out over and over in synch with Itachi's pumping fingers, my nub twitching from Deidara's circling tongue. As they continue their assault on my pussy, Itachi speaks in a low voice. "Come for us babygirl, let us hear you scream, and feel you melt in our hands."

One pump, two, three and four, my heat suddenly clenches his fingers; Deidara's tongue massaging over my sensitive clit unyielding. I couldn't take anymore and buck my hips with a yell as the orgasm crashes over me. "Itachi, Deidara!" I squeak, waves of my coming assaulting my senses as they continued toying with my overly sensitive sweet spot.

They finally stop allowing me to come down from my orgasmic high. Their handsome faces held dark smiles, illuminated by the light of fire. Deidara snaps and my restraints melt away. Quickly, my hands are snatched by Itachi and he presses our bodies together as he frees himself from his boxers. His length springs free and I groan as he lifts me up, and slams my back against the wall. His member rubbed against my slit. "Take it from me!" I say. In response he slowly guides himself into my tight core. Slowly he presses forward stopping at my barrier. "Don't worry, I will be gentle." He slowly pulls halfway out before driving back in and crashing through it causing me to release a pained scream. "I'm sorry, love." He whispers, softly kissing away that silently ran down my cheeks. After allowing me time to adjust he begins sliding in an out of me, slow at first until my expressions of pain became ones of pleasure. Back and forth like a powerful piston his length pounded into me as I moaned against the skin of his neck, nibbling gently. My ankles hook around his waist, toes pointing as again my euphoric tingles rake through me. He had found the spot inside again, and made love to me with precision. I pulled down his hair tie and let it cascade down my hands, using it as leverage to yank his lips down for a fervent kiss, tongues tangling in passion. "Faster!" I say in between kisses.

He obliges my request, pounding into me faster and faster. He uses one arm to hold me up, but the other comes up to my bouncing breasts. He tweaks my soft nipples, leaving them swollen and hard while I howl with the pleasure building inside me about to burst like a screaming teapot. My pussy hugged around every crevice, swallowing him whole as his own breathing began picking up, his own pleasure about to explode.

"Let it go angel, spread your wings." He whispers, his own pleasure distorting his voice ever so slightly.

"Yes Sir 'Tachi!" I murmur between moans.

He presses in again, full hilt and I lose myself in his eyes. In and out again; I can't take it anymore as a deep orgasm ripples through me, mixing up my senses, making me feel vulnerable, sexy…loved. "Itachiiii!" I moan against his ear as, convulsing around his thickness, tightening further around him. His own orgasm comes immediately after as his come begins pulsing into me in short spurts. His hands rest on my lower belly as his length continues twitching, releasing the rest of his semen into me. We stay panting, foreheads rest against each other's as we let our body's come down and I notice the overflow of our juices that painted the floor white and red, acting as an immediate reminder that Itachi just took my virginity. He slips out of me then carries me slowly back to the bed where Deidara had been patiently waiting, all with a kind and happy smile on his face.

Deidara stands. He too was grinning, his boxers already off as he gathers me into his arms from Itachi, whom steals one more loving kiss before letting Dei have his way with me.

"Hey there firecracker, ready to explode, un?" He whispers before biting my bottom lip. I don't get a chance to reply. He lays me across the bed and lays over top of me just long enough to give one kiss before sitting in his knees and placing my legs over his shoulders. I watch with hazy anticipation, heart drumming as he teases my opening with his tip before sinking in, sheathing himself to the hilt. I groan desperately, watching his blue eyes become hungry.

At that he begin slamming into me hard and fast, the bed board making a loud bang into the wall. I scream out, my sweet spot taking another assault. His length filled me over and over again, drilling deep. I cry out with one more yelp of pain, Deidara fully breaking the rest of my barrier. "Oh baby…" He shudders when realizing he was able to take part of my innocence. My hands bunch up the sheets beneath us while his are gripped on my hips so tightly they would surely bruise, his eyes glinting with possessiveness.

"God _damn_ my little firecracker is tight." He says, while moving my legs to a normal level. He adjusts so his hand is wrapped around my throat, pressing firmly and pinning me that way, causing my moans to croak out. I felt myself shrink in that moment, recognizing who the alpha between us was. _Him._ His free hand scratched down my tummy leaving slightly bleeding streaks in their wake, the pain only adding to the euphoria quickly rising in heat. He stops scratching, satisfied with his territorial marks on body, only allow his mouth hand lap delicately at my tight nipples, earning him another bated squeal of pleasure.

"Oh my babygirl, I am going to shower you in diamonds…" he says huskily, before framing my body with his, all while keeping my throat in his grip.

Kisses soon after followed, filled with explosive, fiery, violent passion. My lips were swollen from loving kisses, lids heavy. He keeps going, pounding that spot over and over again. "Oh Daddy!" I cry out.

"Oooh _yes,_ baby firecracker… say it again. Who am I?" He says against my ear in an angry, passionate raspy voice, darkened and deepened with pleasure.

"D-daddy Deidara!" I cry again. He licks my ear lobe. Euphoria begins drowning out my other senses. "Right there, yeah?" he grunts, hitting that spot a few more times. I start to come with a loud 'Uhn', hips bucking as he holds me down more firmly.

"Good girl, explode let me feel you quake." And I did as my pussy convulsed, swallowing him deeper, tightening more. I watch the moment in his eyes as he begins passing his threshold.

He tears himself out of me, and I then knew what he meant when he'd said shower me in diamonds. He came with a loud grunt, spraying my breasts and tummy with come, his eyes glazed over in ecstasy.

As he finishes emptying himself he releases my throat, his dominant nature converting back to a sweet and loving one. He kissed me ever so gently on the neck he was just choking. He stands putting on his boxers and walks away, grabs a towel and returns with Itachi whom was now back in his boxers and also carrying a towel. They tenderly wipe the blood and come from my body while kissing my hands. They each collapsed to the opposing sides of me and drew the blanket over us.

Itachi leans over close. I quickly kiss him, which he accepts gladly. He gently caresses my head, being sure not to hurt my booboo. Deidara's hand was resting on my hip, nursing the bruises he left behind. He then scoots up close so I am gently secured between their body's. I loved the feeling… a feeling of safety and like maybe they loved me the way I did them. _It's only been a few hours, but I can't help it…_

"I do hope you realize that you can no longer leave." Says Itachi, red eyes gazing deeply into mine.

"You're gonna kill me?!" I squeak in horror. They bust out laughing.

"Oh baby, no!" Says Deidara. "He meant that we have claimed you as ours, un." He adds.

"We are very dangerous men, with many enemies, Yumeko." Itachi speaks again, tucking a strand my ruby hair behind my ear.

"You'll be by our side from now on, to protect and cherish you." Deidara finishes as he nibbles the back of my neck.

I blush and curl into a ball, letting their arms and body's engulf me, feeling a wave of love and security wash over me. With tears in my eyes I say, "I would want nothing more… I love you Itachi, I love you Deidara, please don't ever let me go!"

They both tighten their grip on their kitten, Dei's lips pressing into my neck as Itachi's crush my lips. "I love you too, Yumeko." Each man whispers.

That was the last words I remembered before slowly drifting to much needed sleep.


End file.
